


Team Building

by LupinsGirlSA



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, Gen, Male Bonding, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Team Bonding, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupinsGirlSA/pseuds/LupinsGirlSA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heading home Friday night (or was it Saturday morning?) Sirius gets an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Building

“Remind me again why we're doing this?”

“Because Pads has an overactive bladder.”

“Sod off, Prongs, I don't have an overactive bladder, I just need to take a piss. And this is called a team building exercise.”

“Actually it's called public urination and I think we can be arrested for this.”

“Relax, Moony, nobody's going to see us.”

He knew this was wrong, but the alcohol was making him feel heavy and tired and if he had to be honest his own bladder was feeling pretty full as well, so his hand went down to his flies anyway.

For a moment all that could be heard was the sound of zippers going down and then he heard Sirius moan softly in relief next to him as four streams went over the side of the bridge and out of sight. Below them the freezing water of the Thames flowed by.

**Author's Note:**

> Public urination ( also known as being desperate for a pee) is in fact illegal in most countries, but I don't think Sirius would care.


End file.
